As many movie enthusiasts may be aware, the overall entertainment of a movie may be greatly enhanced when they become aware of the complexities involved in creating the movie. Therefore, many movie producers have created what is known as director's commentaries that often describe how the movie was made, various aspects of the plot, construction of a scene, or the like. Director's commentaries have even become a valuable feature of many DVD movie releases. Such commentaries typically consist of an audio track that may be played along with the underlying movie.
However, a video game involves a medium that is much more interactive than a DVD movie. Merely mapping of the concepts of director's commentaries as currently employed by many DVD movie releases into a video game ignores the advantage of the richness of information and features that are available to a video game producer. Thus, there is a desire to provide in-game commentaries that take advantage of the richness available to a video game producer and/or player. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.